GANTENG Bros dan Para Bidadari
by Fayiyong
Summary: Sai, Shika, Naru-tiga bersaudara GANTENG yang tinggal di kampung KONOHA! Gimana kisahnya sampai mereka bisa bertemu tiga bidadari yang sedang mandi di comberan? PAIRS: ShikaTema, SaIno, NaruSaku. RnR onegaiiiii?


**GANTENG brothers dan PARA BIDADARI**

.

**created by** : Fayaluzzaline

.

**Disclaimer** : ternyata Om Kishimoto nggak punya pulsa buat bales SMS Fay soal warisan berupa Naruto (atau minimal, Gamakichi aja deh)

.

**A/N** : sebelumnya Fay ingin memberitahu kalau fic ini aslinya fic Bleach yang gaje. Fay, jujur saja, kepingin banget masuk FNI tapi belum ada ide cerita—jadi boleh, kan, kalau Fay pakai ini dulu? Kelihatannya seru, sih, hehehe… E-emm… lagipula, Fay sudah mengedit ceritanya kok! Sumpah! Ya? Gapapa, kan? Engg… kalau masih marah, tamparlah saja Fay ini kalau mau *PLAK!* anyway, ENJOY READING!

.

. 

"**GANTENG bro****s dan PARA BIDADARI"**

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah desa miskin nan tengik bernama Konoha Village, hiduplah seorang pemuda ganteng (gelandangan tengik) yang bernama Sai Tarub. Dia tinggal bersama kedua saudara bukan angkat, bukan kandungnya; Shikamaru Tarub dan Naruto Tarub.

Karena mereka butuh makan, butuh pakaian, butuh rumah, serta butuh wanita, terpaksa ketiga saudara ini bekerja membabi tuli di sebuah perusahaan kayu bakar milik Jaka Orochimaru—atau akrab disapa Jaka Ocim. Mereka bertiga dipaksa memotong kayu bakar dari pagi hingga petang, dan memaksa digaji tinggi—walau paksaan itu tidak digubris Ocim sama sekali.

Tiga GANTENG bersaudara ini bukan hanya populer soal kemiskinannya, tapi juga sifat mereka yang acakadul amburadul nggak ada bagusnya:

Shikamaru itu cuek, malas banyak bicara, serta gampang mencetuskan kalimat-kalimat asal yang kebanyakan dilontarkannya karena malas ngomong. Hobinya _leyeh-leyeh _atau molor di rumah, membuatnya jarang terlihat di luar selain jika kerja. Belakangan para warga menggosipinya memelihara rusa ngepet karena tingkat keabsenannya dalam acara siskamling desa.

Naruto kebalikannya—malas menutup mulut, banyak omong, suka seenaknya, dan gampang melayangkan bogem setengah mateng ke muka orang. Dia dikenal sebagai 'JaKam'—Jagoan Kampung.

Si sulung Sai nggak lebih mendingan. Yah, dia memang nggak 'permukaan comberan yang tenang selalu dalam' seperti Shikamaru, dan juga tidak 'toa kosong kenceng bunyinya' seperti Naruto, sih, tapi sifatnya itu lho! Kalau sudah ngomong, semua kalimat yang meluncur lancar dari mulutnya pastilah berupa sususan kata-kata yang luarbiasa tajam nan pedas—asli dan terbukti mampu menggosongkan jiwa raga para lawan bicaranya. Belum lagi tatapan sok inosen dan manisnya—dijamin minta tabokan, deh.

Jelek semua? Ya, begitulah. Intinya mereka salah asuhan. Jadi jangan salahkan mereka, kalaupun ada yang perlu disalahkan, maka salahkanlah Mbah Kakashi Tarub yang sudah membesarkan mereka hingga remaja, lalu mangkat seenaknya begitu saja.

Kembali ke cerita…

Melihat itu semua, wajar kalau kita berpikir trio GANTENG ini nggak ada bagusnya. Kata siapa? Mereka punya satu kelebihan yang mereka nggak terlalu sadari (kecuali Naruto), yaitu: mereka GANTENG!

Bukan, bukan Gelandangan Tengik lagi, kok. Ini ganteng beneran. TAMPAN atau CAKEP. Bahasa Inggrisnya katanya sih HANDSOME. Ya, semacam itulah. Berikut rinciannya:

Shikamaru punya rambut hitam legam sehitam dasar lautan—meskipun rambut lumayan gondrong itu selalu diikat nanas, tapi siapa peduli? Dia ganteng kok. Apalagi sifat _ladies first_-nya dan kata-kata cerdasnya yang menyantet para wanita. Hobinya menantang semua wanita yang mengejarnya main _shogi_—dengan catatan, kalau mereka menang, mereka akan dipacarinya—tapi sayang, hobi itu menjerumuskannya menjadi jomblo hingga sekarang.

Rambut Naruto paling mencolok sekampung—warnanya kuning terang, persis warna nanas; sepasang bola matanya berwarna biru muda terang, kayak bule; kulitnya tidak pucat, melainkan kecokelatan yang dinilai banyak gadis SEMPURNA; sementara tubuhnya lumayan tinggi—nggak setinggi gunung sih—dengan otot-otot kekar ala kuli angkut pasar Senen.

Sai paling sederhana, namun paling 'pas'. Rambutnya hitam pendek; sepasang matanya sarat keramahan palsu—woi, mau palsu atau gak, yang penting ramah, dong; kulitnya pucat seperti vampir-vampir yang sering diburu para wanita; tubuhnya memang tinggi dan agak langsing, sih—tunggu… langsing? Wanita, dong? Silakan anda cek mata, kalau begitu, saya tegaskan: dia laki-laki. Apa? Tidak kedengaran? LAKI-LAKI. Lalu, kata-katanya manis dan lumayan romantis, lho—yah, dibanding Shika yang cuek dan Naruto yang kepedean.

Nah, mengerti kan? Begitulah para bintang utama kita kali ini. Karena narator sudah bosan memuji mereka, marilah kita lanjut ke cerita sebenarnya…

.

.

_Suatu pagi di hutan kampung Konoha…_

.

BRAAAKK…! BRAKKK! DUAAAKK!

Jangan salah. Itu bukan suara-suara KDRT yang kerap dilakukan Sri Tsunade kepada suaminya, Raden Jiraiya. Mereka memang terkenal soal KDRT istri pada suami, tapi karena Raden Jiraiya adalah orang terkaya, termapan, termahsyur, dan terkenal sekampung; dermawan muda itu suka sekali memberikan sumbangan berupa makanan atau pakaian pada rakyat merana di kampung—bahkan Sri Tsunade juga sangat baik pada ibu-ibu miskin lainnya—maka terang saja penduduk bungkam. Selain karena tidak enak menyinggung soal rumah tangga penguasa atau petinggi, mereka juga cari aman. Daripada bertanya, lalu Jiraiya sakit hati, kemudian mereka tidak dapat sumbangan? Lebih baik diam saja dan nikmati gosip yang ada.

Kembali ke cerita (lagi)…

Bunyi-bunyian aneh itu ternyata berasal dari tiga kapak yang sedang sibuk memotong batang-batang pepohonan damar di hutan. Kapak-kapak itu tentu saja dimiliki oleh trio GANTENG kita—Shika, Naru, Sai. Mereka bertiga memang selalu bekerja sejak subuh sampai maghrib—dan selalu dipotong istirahat selama sepuluh jam.

Sang adik termuda, Naruto, terlihat sudah capek dan memilih untuk meraih wadah bambu yang berfungsi sebagai botol minuman. Namun sayang, belum sempat ia menenggak isinya, kejadian spektakuler terjadi…

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

TUINGGG…

Seekor mahkluk dengan kepala putih runcing bagaikan duren panuan, muncul dari semak-semak. Wajahnya panik dan syok. Ia melesat dengan kecepatan kuda ke arah GANTENG Bros. kita…

"HIEEE!" Shikamaru dan Naruto buru-buru menghindari 'serangan' mahkluk gaje itu, sementara naas untuk Sai…

GREP! 

Mahkluk itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan meraba-raba lengannya.

Naruto yang melihat aksi homo mahkluk itu langsung merinding disko. "Hiiiy! Ngeri banget!" desisnya sambil bergidik. "Baru kali ini gue ngeliat adegan mesum!"

"Cowok sama cowok lagi…" Shikamaru juga sama ngerinya. "M-mendingan gue ketemu rusa ngepet daripada ngeliat ini…"

"S-Sai! Awas! Menjauh!" Naruto berteriak heroik.

Tapi Sai santai-santai saja meskipun lengannya digrepe-grepe.

"TUAN! Anda harus menolong saya, Tuan!" pinta mahkluk putih lancip itu sambil terus menggrepe lengan Sai—entah karena panik atau karena pengen, tapi dua-duanya tetap memualkan Shika dan Naru.

Dengan _slow motion_, Sai mengangguk penuh arti. "Tapi kamu harus ngasih imbalan," balasnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan!" sahut mahkluk itu. "Tapi tolong saya Tuan!"

"Nolong apa? Harusnya kita yang ditolong! Mana ada orang miskin menolong!" Naruto nyeletuk dari jauh, masih nggak berani mendekati mahkluk tersangka homo itu.

Sai tidak menggubris celetukan nggak mutu saudaranya. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Bisakah Tuan merahasiakan identitas saya pada pemburu yang sebentar lagi sampai?" tanya mahkluk DuPan itu—duren panuan, maksudnya.

"Pemburu?" sekarang Shika angkat bicara.

"Ya, Tuan! Mereka memburu saya!" si Dupan terisak, membuat Naruto muntah di tempat. "Saya akan pergi ke Utara, bila mereka menanyakan ke mana saya pergi, tolong katakan saya pergi ke Selatan! Okay?"

Sai agak kaget mendengar kata terakhir—ternyata mahkluk itu bisa bahasa asing, toh—tapi cowok ganteng itu memutuskan mengangguk saja.

"Boleh selain Selatan, nggak?"

"Arah lain bisa kan?"

Naru dan Shika nanya dengan kadar ketololan sejadi-jadinya.

Dupan ngangguk. "Ya! Terima kasih, Tuan-tuan! Semoga Tuhan membalas!" kemudian dia bersiap pergi, tapi…

"HEH… Mana imbalannya?" tanya Sai seraya menahan kerah baju Dupan

Dupan baru ingat. "Oh ya…" Dupan nyengir, "Saya lupa… nama saya Jiraiya. Kalau kangen, bisa SMS ke—"

"Nggak butuh! Mana imbalannya?" stok kesabaran Shikamaru nyaris habis menghadapi mahkluk dungu ini—ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau yang sedang ia tuntut itu adalah Jiraiya, salah satu petinggi kampungnya.

Akhirnya Dupan, eh, Jiraiya menyerah bermain dungu-dunguan. "Tuan… siang nanti akan ada tiga bidadari yang mandi di comberan…"

"Yee! Itu mah gue tahu. Neng Tenten, Neng Hinata, sama Neng Shizune , kan?" Naruto menyela seenaknya.

Jiraiya sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Kok… lo tahu?"

Dengan malu-malu babi Naruto mengakui kekhilafannya. "Ngg… gue pernah ngintip mereka mandi, waktu itu… ternyata mereka mandinya pake kemben! Yaa… gue nggak jadi ngintip deh," jelasnya. 

"Terus kenapa sama tiga bidadari itu? Emang bisa apa mereka?" berondong Shikamaru kesal. "Yang gue mau tuh duit! Rumah! Harta! Takhta! Jabatan! Bukan bidadari melarat!" katanya sembarangan.

"Saya ngerti Tuan sudah lelah hidup miskin, tapi tolong jangan salah, Tuan," sergah Jiraiya sopan. "Bidadari punya banyak kegunaan selain untuk diperistri, Tuan."

"Cuma tiga bidadari? Nggak bisa lebih, apa?" Naruto menuntut dengan nada kegatelan.

Jiraiya menghela napas. Ternyata tiga mahkluk ini lebih sinting daripada kelihatannya. "Jadwal hari ini hanya tiga, Tuan. Tapi ini yang tercantik. Kalau jadwal besok, yang mandi ada empat, tapi sudah agak 'dewasa'…"

"Nah, gue seneng nih yang 'dewasa'! Kenapa nggak yang itu?" tanya Shika lagi, sotoy. 

"Karena mereka lelaki, Tuan. Namanya Mbah Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mbah Danzo, Mbah Uchiha Madara, dan Mbah Ashirama Senju… usianya sudah ribuan tahun…"

"BANGKE! ITU MAH AKI-AKI!" Shikamaru murka.

"Ya makanya saya memperingatkan," Jiraiya membela diri.

"MAU GUE KUNYAH, LO?"

"Emang ada bidadari laki-laki?" Naruto bergumam tolol.

Sementara itu, Sai mulai jengah dengan percakapan miring ini. "Ya sudahlah. Terus itu bidadari harus diapain?"

Jiraiya melanjutkan, "Nama bidadari itu adalah Prabu Temari, Prabu Ino, dan Prabu Sakura. Ketiganya pasti membawa pakaian terbang masing-masing. Temari membawa pakaian warna hitam, Ino warna ungu, dan Sakura warna pink."

"Gue nggak suka ungu—kayak janda aja. Yang itu buat lo aja, Sai. Mendingan gue yang item, pasti seksi," Shikamaru seenaknya memutuskan.

"Eh, yang pink gue aja deh, ya? Pink kan bunga sakura, pasti itu bidadari yang paling cakep!" Naruto ikut-ikutan.

"Bodo amat. Lanjut, Dupan," Sai malas menanggapi kelakuan gatel dua saudaranya.

Jiraiya sempat merasa tersinggung karena dipanggil Dupan, tapi ia memutuskan mengalah. "Pada saat mereka mandi, ambil ketiga pakaian itu dan sembunyikan di kandang ayam atau babi. Pastikan mereka tidak bisa menjangkau pakaian itu—tanpa pakaian itu, mereka tidak akan bisa terbang lagi ke Khayangan."

Trio GANTENG mengangguk-angguk sok ngerti.

"Dan pesan saya, jangan pernah mengembalikan pakaian mereka apapun yang terjadi! Karena mereka akan berubah jadi iblis dan kembali ke Khayangan!" pesan Dupan, lalu berbalik memunggungi Trio GANTENG. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Tuan-tuan. Jika ada bidadari yang bertanya tentang saya, katakan saja saya sudah mati ditangkap pemburu."

Anggukan lagi.

Jiraiya berbalik, melambaikan tangan sebelum melesat entah kemana. "ADIOS!" serunya seraya berlari.

.

_Sepuluh menit kemudian…_

.

TOPLAK TOPLAK TOPLAK…

GANTENG Bros. menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata, oh, ternyata, itu adalah pasukan berkambing yang dipimpin oleh pemburu ternama, Mpu Pein. Pasukan kambing itu berhenti tepat di depan GANTENG Bros.

"Kalian melihat seekor mahkluk? Kepalanya putih, bentuknya tidak karuan—antara duren atau kurap," tanya Mpu Pein.

Sai mengangguk.

Shikamaru menggeleng.

Naruto menggeleng, mengangguk, menggeleng lagi, dan pusing sendiri.

"SERIUS, NIH!" Mpu yang terlihat nge-_punk_ itu membentak. "ITU BURUAN SAYA!"

"Ya, saya lihat," sahut Sai jujur.

"Saya nggak," sahut Shika asal.

"Saya nggak lihat, kemudian saya lihat, terus saya nggak lihat lagi," sahut Naruto gaje.

Pein menatap Naruto. "Gimana bisa kamu nggak lihat, terus lihat, terus nggak lagi?"

"Ya, bisa dong, Pak. Saya nggak lihat karena saya lagi tidur, saya lihat pas saya mimpi, terus saya nggak lihat lagi karena saya bangun," jawab Naru kurang ajar.

Mpu itu turun dari kambingnya dengan wajah kesal. "Kalian tahu siapa saya?"

Sai mengangguk, "Mpu Pein."

Shikamaru mengernyit, "Provokator _punk_?"

"Orang cacat."

JDUAARR!

"HEIII! SIAPA ITU TADI YANG BILANG!" teriak Pein membahana mengalahkan dahsyatnya _sound system_. "HEEIII! JAWAB!"

"Bukan saya."

"Apalagi saya."

"Masa saya, sih."

Pein makin keki. "NGAKU KALIAN!"

"Bukan saya, kok."

"Ngotot amat sih."

Naruto diam saja.

Pein mulai capek karena marah-marah. "SUDAH! KAU!" dia menuding Sai dengan kerisnya yang bernama Yahikogending. "Katanya tadi kau lihat kemana mahkluk itu pergi? Katakan!"

Sai mengangguk. "Dia pergi ke Selatan."

"Timur, bodoh!"

"Sotoy! Barat kali!"

SIIIINGGG. Timbul keheningan gaje.

"SERIUS! DIA NGINTIP ISTRI SAYA MANDI TADI!" Pein kembali murka.

"Selatan."

"Timur—percaya deh sama saya."

"Bapak punya istri?"

"HIIIH!" Pein kembali naik ke kambingnya. "Aku akan pergi ke Selatan! Awas kalau kau sampai berbohong!"

TOPLAK TOPLAK TOPLAK…

Pasukan kambingpun mulai meninggalkan TKP.

.

.

_Dua jam kemudian…_

. 

.

"Eh, udah siang, nih! Ayo kita ke comberan! Itu bidadari udah pasti lagi mandi!" ajak Naruto yang udah kegatelan.

Shikamaru langsung ngelempar kapaknya gitu aja. "Ayo! Buruan! Nanti keburu ada yang lihat mereka!"

Sai mengangguk saja.

Jadilah GANTENG Bros. berngesot-ngesot heboh menuju comberan.

.

.

_Lima menit kemudian—Comberan Mahakali Konoha…_

.

.

"Wuuuah! Segarnyaaaaa!"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan paras manis melompat masuk ke dalam comberan dengan hati riang. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau benar, Ino! Airnya sejuuuuk!" imbuh gadis lain yang berambut pink pendek. Gadis ini masuk ke air dengan beberapa kali salto heboh yang kemudian menciptakan 'ledakan' heboh di permukaan air comberan.

"Diamlah, Ino, Sakura. Kalau kalian berisik, sama saja mengundang perhatian manusia," tegur seorang gadis lagi. Rambutnya berwarna pirang tua dan diikat empat. Wajahnya lebih dewasa dan tubuhnya jugalah yang paling tinggi.

Dua gadis lain meringis. "Maaf, Temari-san."

"Cepat kita mandi dan resapi air comberan ini. Konon baik bagi keabadian," ujar gadis dewasa itu lagi.

"Baiiiik!" sahut dua gadis pertama, sebelum kembali bersorak-sorak riang dan membuat gadis bernama Temari menghela napas capek.

.

.

_Sementara itu, GANTENG Bros…_

.

.

"Wuihhhh…" Naruto berdecak kagum saat menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. "Ini dari sutra yaa? Lembut banget! Kayak pantat anak babi!" komennya nggak mutu.

Sai sibuk menatap gadis berambut pirang panjang, sementara tangannya bergerak liar menyambar kain pink yang terletak di semak-semak. Persis kalong nyamber pepaya.

"Ck! Seksi banget tu cewek!" Shikamaru berdecak sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis pirang, sementara tangannya juga bergerak-gerak aktif.

Tiba-tiba…

"ET DAH, SHIK!" Naruto menjerit syok.

"SSSSSTTTT!" Sai buru-buru menabok adik bungsunya itu.

"APAAN SIH!" Shikamaru menyahut, matanya masih menatap gadis tadi.

"SHIK! AJIGILE LO!" Naruto terdengar panik dan syok, sehingga Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya. Telunjuk Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk kain yang dipegang Shikamaru. "NGAPAIN LO ROBEK-ROBEK, SIH!"

Shika menyeringai. "Biar calon istri gue nggak pulang ke kampungnya."

"TAPI—"

"SSSSSSSTTT…!" Sai membekap mulut toa Naruto.

"Ada orang di sana?" sebuah suara feminin terdengar.

Sontak tiga anak babi, eh, tiga bersaudara itu terpaku.

"Permisi?" terdengar suara feminin lainnya.

Tiga bersaudara GANTENG makin pucat sampai ke pipis-pipisnya.

"Siapa disana?" teriak suara feminin lainnya.

Kali ini Shikamaru bertindak—buru-buru cowok itu meraih dua saudaranya dan bersiap kabur, sampai… tiga orang gadis dengan pakaian minim seadanya berdiri dengan wajah menyeramkan di belakang mereka…

"KALIAN SIAPA?" teriak gadis paling berisik—si pirang panjang.

"Sai."

"Shikamaru."

"Naruto."

"AKU TIDAK TANYA ITU!" gadis itu kembali berteriak.

"Lah, kan tadi nanya, siapa kami?" Naruto membela diri.

"DIAM KAU!" gadis lain, si rambut pink, membentak Naruto, membuat Naru keki sendiri. Kayaknya hari ini semua orang demen banget ngebentak-bentak dia. Mulai dari Mpu Pein sampai gadis _pinky_ ini. Sakit hati sih, nggak… tapi kan Naruto juga manusia…

"BAJUKU!" pekik gadis pirang panjang. Ia terlihat syok melihat gaun ungunya tercabik-cabik.

"BAJUKU JUGA…!" kali ini gadis pirang yang terlihat dewasa memekik, sepasang bola matanya membola melihat gaunnya yang sudah paling tidak terdefinisikan—tinggal berupa seupil kain warna hitam.

"KEMBALIKAN BAJUKU!" seru gadis pink pada Naruto. Lengannya terulur, mencoba menarik gaun pink-nya.

"NGGAK!" Naruto berkeras, balik menarik gaun itu.

"BALIKIN!"

"NGGAK!"

"KUHAJAR KAU, NANAS!"

"KUCIUM KAU, PINK!"

SREEEEEKKK!

Yak, seperti yang kita dengar, gaun itu robek menjadi dua bagian! Setengah dipegang Naruto dan setengah dicengkram Sakura!

"Oh, Tuhan…" gadis ungu, Ino, jatuh terduduk. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" gadis hitam, Temari, ikut mendesis pasrah. Sama-sama jatuh terduduk dengan air mata nyaris tumpah.

Sakura bisu mendadak.

"Nona," Sai mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Jika tidak keberatan, jadilah istriku. Aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu selamanya—sampai aku dikubur."

Ino menatap penuh harap pada Sai. "Be-benarkah, Tuan?"

Sai mengangguk. "Jadilah istriku, Nona."

Ino mengangguk cepat, lalu melompat ke pelukan Sai.

Shikamaru berdecak sambil mendekati Temari yang sibuk meratapi nasib superburuknya. Perlahan ia menengadahkan wajah Temari dan mengecup bibir gadis itu.

Tidak ada perlawanan dari Temari, karena gadis itu perlahan-lahan merasakan kehangatan kecupan ngasal Shikamaru.

Sakura panik. "INO! TEMARI-SAN! KALIAN—"

CUPPP…!

Sialnya, protesan Sakura dirusak oleh Naruto—cowok itu menarik Sakura ke pelukannya dan mencium kening Sakura perlahan.

"K-KAU!" Sakura buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum lembut sutera. "Menikahlah dengan kami, Nona-nona. Cium kami dan rasakanlah betapa kami mencintai kalian…"

"SETUJU!" koor Ino dan Temari bersamaan.

Sakura kalah jumlah. Gadis itu menatap Naruto pasrah. "Terserah kau sajalah…"

"YAY!" koor semuanya, kecuali Sai, Shikamaru, dan tentu saja… Sakura.

Dan ketiga bidadari itupun menjadi istri untuk GANTENG bros. kita… 

.

.

Mawar paling cantik adalah mawar paling berduri.

Pepatah bijak yang tepat bagi Trio GANTENG kita.

Kenapa bisa? Begini sekuelnya…

.

.

_Sebulan kemudian—Sai's place…_

.

.

"Sai~! Sai~! Air mandinya sudah siaaaaap~! Aku merebusnya dengan penuh cinta di setiap tetes airnya!" teriak Ino dari dapur.

Sai, yang sedang berada di kamar, buru-buru memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar panggilan istri tercintanya.

"Sai~! Sai~?"

_Sial! Pasti dia mau menjejaliku dengan air mawar lagi! Cukup sudah! Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur! Lebih baik aku mandi di kubangan daripada di air mawar atau melati lagi!_

KREKK… Pintu kamar SaIno terbuka.

"Ya ampun, Sayang, kamu masih tidur? Bangun, yuk. Sudah kusiapkan air untuk mandi, lho," rayu Ino seraya mengelus-elus pipi Sai.

Sai tidak menggubrisnya.

"Humm… gimana yaaa?" Ino mencari akal. Dilihatnya bibir Sai yang seksi, kemudian diciumnya perlahan-lahan. Ide yang bagus—tidak ada suami yang tahan akan ciuman istrinya, kan?

"Hmh…" Sai mendesah. "Ngg, aku kurang enak badan, Ino…"

"Lho? Mau kumandikan saja?"

"Nggak!" teriaknya reflek. "E-eh, maksudku, nggak usah…"

"Terus kamu mau mandi kapan, jadinya?"

"Engg… sekarang aku lapar."

"Oh, mau makan? Tunggu, akan kuambilkan!"

"M-makasih, Sayang…"

Sejurus kemudian, Ino telah datang dengan nampan berisi nasi, lauk-pauk menggiurkan, dan segelas teh hangat. Sai, mau tak mau, tersenyum, meraih nampan itu, lalu menikmati isinya hingga habis...

Melihat Sai nyaris membersihkan seisi nampan, Ino buru-buru melesat ke dapur dan kembali tak berapa lama, dan...

"Sayang! Ini pencuci mulutnya! Kubuatkan puding cokelat kesukaanmu!"

Sai mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Sayang."

"Ah! Kupotongkan semangka, apel, dan mangga juga untukmu!"

"Wah, trims lagi, Sayang…"

"Dan ada es krim juga…"

"Wah, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kubeli juga setangkai mawar, supaya makanmu nyaman dan kelihatan romantis."

"Wah, itu tidak perlu, Sayang…"

Ino tersenyum. "Dan ini tagihannya…"

"OHOKK!"

_Kok sampai ada kwitansinya? _pekik Sai dalam hati.

Ino syok melihat suaminya mabok mendadak. Pikiran sembarangan mulai meracuni otaknya.

_Apa Sai hamil? Ah, mustahil laki-laki bisa hamil! Tapi… dia ka__n manusia… siapa tahu laki-laki manusia bisa hamil?_

"I-Ino… k-k-kenapa s-sampai s-s-s-segitu tagihannya…?" tanya Sai sambil megap-megap begitu melihat jumlah total yang tertera di bagian bawah kwitansi.

Ino mengernyit. "Aku kan ingin makanmu enak dan terlihat romantis, jadi aku beli semuanya dari Sri Tsunade. Yah, dia memang memberikan bunga dan tenggat waktu, sih, tapi nggak masalah kan kalau cuma segitu saja?"

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Kusuapi, ya? Aaaammm…"

Tapi sial bagi Ino. Sebelum dia sempat menyuapkan suapan pencuci mulut ke bibir Sai, pemuda itu sudah semaput dengan mulut berbusa. 

.

.

_Shikamaru's Place…_

.

.

"Shika~! Nasinya sudah, beluuuum?" suara manja yang berasal dari kamar tidur itu membuat Shikamaru panik.

"Se-sebentar lagi, Sayang!" sahut Shikamaru seraya menyiapkan nasi hangat dan segala macam lauk yang sudah dimasaknya tadi.

"Aku sudah lapaaar~!"

"I-ini sudah jadi, Sayang!" 

Tanpa komando, Temari sudah duduk manis di meja makan kecil mereka. Dan tanpa menunggu Shikamaru memulai makannya, Temari sudah menyikat habis semua lauk dan semangkuk nasi yang disediakan suaminya… Ya. Hanya menyisakan semangkuk nasi, dua tempe, dan satu ikan asin untuk suaminya sendiri.

"Wah, enaknyaaa! Aku kenyang! Eh? Shika belum makan?" tanya Temari, baru menyadari kondisi mengenaskan suaminya.

Dengan menghela napas panjang, Shikamaru mencoba menyantap makanan yang tersisa.

.

"Shika~! Sudah selesai ngepelnya beluuum? Aku mau mandiiii! Masakin air, dooooong!"

"Sebentar, Sayaaaang!"

.

"Shika! Carikan aku jeruk, doooong? Aku mau jeruuuk!"

"Tapi sudah malam, gimana kalo bes—"

"SHI-KA~?"

"I-iya, Sayang…"

.

"Shika! Cucikan bajuku, dong? Sekalian yaaa!"

"T-taruh saja di sana, Sayang…" 

.

_Seminggu kemudian…_

.

"Shika—ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?"

Temari panik begitu melihat suaminya terkapar penuh luka di kamar mereka—tubuhnya panas, tangannya penuh kapalan, kakinya lecet-lecet, seluruh tubuhnya banyak lebam, matanya berkantung, dan tubuhnya sekurus pohon cabe.

"T-Temari…?" Shikamaru memberanikan diri bersuara. 

Temari sudah berlinang air mata. "Kau masih hidup? Syukurlah!"

"T-Temari… bisakah… aku… libur bekerja? Sehari saja…?"

Temari mengangguk. "Tentu! Istirahatlah! Aku akan melayanimu!"

Mendengarnya Shikamaru langsung sumringah dalam hati.

Kemudian Temari bertanya, "Tapi besok nggak libur, kan?" 

GEDUBRAAK!

"SHIKA~! JANGAN MATIIIII~! NANTI SIAPA YANG BERISHIN KIPAS-KIPASKU?" 

.

.

_Naruto's Place…_

.

.

KREKK…

Pintu rumah Naruto terbuka perlahan seiring munculnya si pemilik yang sibuk mengendap-endap. Matanya bergerak liar, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu, sementara kakinya dengan luwes menapak tanpa suara. 

"Sudah pulang?" 

SIIIINGG.

Naruto menoleh perlahan ke belakang. Lehernya terasa kaku dan jantungnya berdegup liar. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mencoba tersenyum. "S-s-s-sudahh… Sakura-chan…"

"Hem…" gumam Sakura, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Mana gajimu?" todongnya.

Naruto langsung pucat. "A-anu…"

"Jangan seenaknya kau, ya! Ingat, gara-gara siapa kau bisa bekerja jadi ajudan Raden Jiraiya, hah? Aku! Karena aku!" cerca Sakura. "Kemarikan gajimu! Itu hakku!"

Dengan berat jantung, Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang baru saja diperolehnya.

Sakura dengan cekatan merampas uang-uang itu dan mulai menghitung. "Bagus. Selanjutnya adalah ekspor kayu pada Ocim. Cepat pergi!"

Naruto langsung memelas. "Istirahat dulu, ya? Ya? Kumohon, Sakura-chan!"

"NGGAK! PEMALAS!" maki Sakura, lalu tangan mungilnya meraih sebuah cambuk besi dari atas lemari. "PERGI!"

CTARRR! CTARRR! CTAAARR!

"B-b-b-baiiiiik! OKEEEEE SAKURA-CHAAAAANN…"

Tanpa perintah, Naruto buru-buru ngibrit sekencangnya dari rumahnya. 

Di dalam rumah, Sakura tertawa puas. "Mampus! Emangnya enak kawin sama _bidadari_? Mati aja lo!"

Kemudian, wanita itu menatap jendela.

"Kerja bagus, JIRAIYA-SAN! Tipuanmu berhasil!" puji Sakura, sementara seorang Dupan memasuki rumah dari jendela.

"Ehehehe… mereka aja yang bodoh, Saku-chan. Padahal jelas-jelas kalian sekalian bukan bidadari—kalian bertiga kan iblis!" kata Jiraiya sambil nyengir, menampilkan deretan gigi kuning nan busuknya.

Sakura tersenyum licik. 

.

.

Akhirnyaaaaa! 

Gaje? Selalu! Panjang? Pastilah! 

Maafkan Fay yang lagi-lagi ngetik dengan membabi bisu ya! Dan maafkan Fay juga bila terdapat _bashing chara _atau ke-OOC-an—sungguh, tidak ada niat melakukan _bashing _atau me-OOC-kan _chara_! 

Anyway, review onegaiiiiiiii?

Setetes review anda merupakan selangkah kepedean Fay untuk terus berkarya di FNI :D


End file.
